1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a microwave oscillator which includes a dielectric resonator that is electromagnetically coupled to an electrical circuit and which is hermetically sealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
German DE 29 31 428 C2 discloses a microwave oscillator which includes a cavity resonator and a solid state component which is coupled to the cavity resonator. The solid state component is arranged on a metallic base plate that is covered by the pot-shaped resonator and the ground terminal is conductively attached to a threaded foot which is secured to the base plate.
In oscillators which include dielectric resonators, the properties depend on the atmospheric humidity and the resonant frequency and the quality of the dielectric resonators, among other factors, are functions of the atmospheric humidity which surround them.
The object of the invention is to create an oscillator comprising a dielectric resonator whose properties are independent of the atmospheric humidity and that enables manufacture wherein the dielectric resonator is not mechanically rigidly attached to the oscillator until the end of the manufacturing sequence.